The Piano Lesson
by mabelreid
Summary: AU Reid teaches Emily how to play the piano with surprising results. Rated M for adult content REIDEMILY pairing. One Shot


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n I have always thought that if Reid played an instrument the piano would be perfect for those hands. This is rated M for adult content. If this offends, turn back now. Thanks to my wonderful beta, who keeps my work mistake free._**

"How did the fact that Reid can play the piano escape my attention?"

"I don't know sweetness."

Emily, Morgan and Garcia sat on the long leather couch in Reid's living room. The grand piano in one corner was shiny and black in the lamplight. Reid sat behind the raised top and played something that Emily didn't recognize, but it was beautiful all the same. It made her feel like crying and laughing at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us Emily?"

"It wasn't my place. Maybe if you guys actually listened to what he says, instead of dismissing it as another tangent…"

"We listen to him."

"Sure you do Morgan, when it suits you."

Reid ended his song and came over to the couch. He sat down and put an arm around Emily. "I wish I could play the piano like you." She said, snuggling into his chest.

"I could teach you, if you want?"

"Really, I've wanted to learn to play since I was a little girl. My mother played the piano and the house was always filled with beautiful music when she was there, which wasn't very often."

"Will you teach me too Reid." Morgan said in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Emily smacked him on the shoulder.

---

"I can't do this!"

"Yes you can. You just have to practice. Now watch my hands while I pay a simple scale."

She watched his hands move over the black and white keys. He made it look so easy. Then she tried and always missed the last two notes of the scale and it sounded so amateurish.

"Now, you try it."

She put her hands on the keys and looked at the sheet music in front of her. It was a simple scale, C major, but she just couldn't make it come out right.

"See, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Watch my hands again. You'll get it if you watch closely."

There was just one big problem… His fingers were so erotic the way that moved over the keys. She could imagine the way they moved over her body. Was there a correlation between being a good piano player and a fantastic lover? He would know, but she didn't dare to ask him. He had so much arcane knowledge in his brain, did she really want to know if he knew stuff like what she was thinking.

Her fingers went to his ear. She rubbed the outer edge of the lobe and felt him jump and the piano keys clash under his graceful fingers.

"Emily…"

"What?"

"You're not paying attention."

"Yes I am. That's the problem!"

"Why don't you try the scale again?" He squeaked out.

"I don't want to," She pouted. "It's too hard." She let the hand that had been caressing his left ear, glide down to his neck. Her fingers twisted into the ends of his wavy hair that was getting just a little too long again. "Why don't we just stop for today?"

"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I just stopped practice."

"Just because it's easy for you," She ran her fingertips along the back of his neck.

"Emily!"

"What Spencer?" Her hands were opening the buttons on his grey sweater vest.

"I thought we were going to practice."

"I have an idea."

His face went pink, "I know you do. We can't do this now."

"What do you think we're going to do?" She began kissing his neck. His heart was beating like crazy. She could feel it racing at the pulse point under his chin. She licked it and he groaned.

"I… God Emily, we're sitting on a piano bench."

"So what! You're the 'Piano Man,' as it were. I'll bet I can completely distract you from your music."

"What do you want to do?"

"You're squeaking again."

"Emily please!"

Her hand was at the top button of his cords. She opened it and pulled down the zipper. Her hand was inside the red, white, and green stripped cotton boxers before he could protest.

"Why don't you play the scale while I play with your friend here? Let's see how many mistakes you make before… the end."

She stood up and then knelt by the piano bench between his legs. How she could fold her body into the space between the piano, and the bench, and then between his legs was something he couldn't figure out. Her hands stroking his stiffening erection effectively shut down his brain. He was completely frozen in place with a very red face.

"Hey, I thought you were the strict teacher that wants to set and example for his wayward pupil."

His left hand clutched the edge of the piano bench while his right hand played the 'C Major' scale once without mistake.

"I t-old you I c-can d-do it."

"Keep playing teacher. I want this to be ingrained into my brain so that I can play just like you.

Reid began picking out the scale again. He made it through once before Emily engulfed him in her mouth. She licked the top of his erection and he jumped and hitched in a deep shuddering breath. But his fingers didn't falter; although they seemed to press the keys down with greater force than she'd heard. She let him slip out of her mouth and began to lick down the under side of his cock to the heavy sack below. One hand was stroking the hot skin as her tongue moved back up to swirl around the head of his cock. He was beginning to leak precum and she used one thumbnail to smear it over the tip.

"Emily…"

"Be quiet, or you're going to mess up."

She took him back in her mouth and even though his hips were beginning to thrust up off the bench, he didn't falter with the scale. She began to hum in the back of her throat and he missed a note. She squeezed his balls with one hand and he missed again. Then her mouth was filled with warm liquid and one of his knees hit the underside of the piano. Both hands were clutching her hair and he was whispering her name over and over again.

"I think I'm gonna pass out."

She let him slip out of her mouth. He whimpered as she got up off the floor and sat down next to him. His face was flushed and his hands were on the keyboard again.

"I think I understand the lesson now." She played the scale with no mistakes and Reid glared at her.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yes I did, I'm the naughty student and you're the strict teacher, remember."

"You'll pay for that."

"I don't think so."

"Really, I think you better get ready to run." He'd swung around on the bench and was taking off his shoes.

She jumped up and ran for the bedroom. Emily was taking off her shoes and socks when he strolled into the room.

"Stay away from me."

"I don't think so."

She backed away and hit the edge of the bed. She plopped down and watched him kick off his pants.

"I think that's an empty threat because you can't possibly be ready for anything yet."

"That's where you're wrong. Did you know that men in their twenties can have sex up to ten times a day?" He'd pulled off his sweater vest and dress shirt.

"That's why I fell in love with a younger guy."

"Ha, that's very funny."

He approached her in those cute little boxers and suddenly she was feeling very wet. "You're wearing too many clothes."

She swallowed and began to feel like she'd pushed him a little too far. Still, her clothes came off so fast that it wasn't a surprise when he had her down on the bed. His mouth went to one of her breasts and she moaned when his tongue started flicking the nipple. She groaned when his long fingered right hand pushed two fingers into her.

"Spencer… Don't stop baby."

His mouth was now busy sucking the nipple he'd ignored, and his fingers were trusting into her while his thumb stroked her most sensitive nub of flesh.

"Spencer, Oh God! Don't stop, I'm so close baby."

Her hips left the bed and he lifted his head from her heaving breasts. She hissed like a cat when he pulled his fingers from her and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She nearly screamed.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Spencer, that wasn't funny."

"I thought you were the naughty piano student. I'm just punishing you for not practicing."

"Spencer!"

"Don't worry baby… I have the solution."

He'd been rummaging around in his closet. She'd have killed him by now, but watching him bent over in those boxers was distracting her.

"You better be glad that my gun is in the safe."

"I'm scared." His voice was muffled by all the clothes. He finally backed out of the closet and brought a box to her.

'What is this?"

"Open it."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please!"

How was she to say no to those pleading puppy dog eyes? It wasn't fair that he looked like an angel painted by Rafael and could get her to do almost anything.

She took the top off the box and glared at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed grinning at her like Christmas had come early.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on Emily please put it on." He was looking at her with those eyes again.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Please!"

"If I put this on, are you going to follow through with what you started?"

"I promise."

She took the box into the bathroom. Minutes later she came back to the bedroom and saw her beloved man sitting in the bed, his boxers on the floor.

"A bit eager are we."

"Wow you look great."

"I feel ridiculous."

"You look so beautiful."

She swirled around in the costume Reid had given her. "I don't know why I'm surprised that you would buy something like this. Let me guess, you got it off EBay?"

"Yep!"

"Reid, I know you like Star Wars, but I thought you had more imagination than your average Star Wars nerd. Don't they all fantasize about Leia and her gold bikini?"

"Yeah, but I have a special story that goes along with it."

"Really, tell me."

"After I finish what I started." He pulled her down on the bed and pushed aside the long crimson skirt of the costume.

"Hm… no underwear. Are you thinking you're going to get lucky?"

"I know I am."

"You're right! Why play around?"

He rolled her over and drove into her. It was over fast because she was still vibrating from her aborted orgasm.

Reid followed her over the edge and dropped down on top of her. "Can I take this off now? It's hardly dignified."

He moved off her and lay on his stomach, "If you have to."

"Don't pout. I'll wear it till you finish your story."

"Okay. So I was three when "The Return of the Jedi," first came out, so I didn't see it on the big screen till I was seventeen. You remember that they were re-released with new special effects."

Emily nodded. "So I was at Caltech working on my first doctorate in Mathematics. I met this girl there that was about nineteen. She wasn't a genius like me, but she was very gifted in math. She was working on her BA and she asked me to tutor her. She didn't need it and I wondered why she wanted to see me."

"It never occurred to you that she just liked you."

"No, I was really nerdy. I wore glasses and my clothes were worse than they are now."

"So what happened?"

"She asked me to go to the movie with her. I was actually glad when she showed up and didn't dress up. I like the movies, but I'd never dress up like a character."

"That's really good to know."

"So we were in the balcony in this really old theater that they were going to close after the Star Wars engagement was over. It had one of those round domed roofs and what they now call stadium seating. There was a balcony, but no one else was up there."

He was beginning to blush, so she said, "Let me guess, you made out with her and she went down on you during the scene with the gold bikini."

"Yeah, I'd never had sex before, so it was amazing."

"I'll bet it was."

"Have you ever done that in a theater?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Really, so what else happened?"

"We went back to her place and had sex."

"Wow, you got lucky twice in one night."

"Yeah, but when she found out about my mom, she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I have you now. I wouldn't go back to her in a million years."

"I'm glad. Can I take this off now?"

"Yes, you can take it off. Get dressed; we're going to work on that piano scale again."

_"Reid!"_

"Come on, practice makes perfect!"


End file.
